<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The daughter of a killer by o0wolfy0o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818706">The daughter of a killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0wolfy0o/pseuds/o0wolfy0o'>o0wolfy0o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, YujiKiri, fem kirito, one short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0wolfy0o/pseuds/o0wolfy0o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko Kayaba the Genius behind sword art online.</p><p>Everyone was amazed by his greatness and I was too I thought he was amazing man. </p><p>But we all learn The sick truth and He has little to no concern about human life and it shows because he sent his own daughter into the death game.</p><p>his sick daughter that spent her whole life in the hospital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The daughter of a killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirito pov </p><p>When I was a young girl I was very sick.</p><p>I never had the energy to really do anything.</p><p>I spent most of my life in the hospital.</p><p>You see my name is Kazuto Kirigaya.</p><p>But you see I'm result of affair between my mother and Akihiko Kayaba.</p><p> when my mother was five months with me. </p><p>My mom and her husband was hit by a drunk driver.</p><p>They both died on impact.</p><p>But they managed to save me.</p><p>And my first few hours of life was in the hospital.</p><p>They did blood test on me to see if I had any living relatives.</p><p>They found two. Akihiko Kayaba and Midori Kirigaya.</p><p>But my father he didn't bother to show up so my aunt got guardianship.</p><p> for years I believed they were my real family until I learn the truth they weren't and my mother was killed in accident and my father was alive.</p><p>I was 10 when I met him in real life.</p><p>He was a strange man.</p><p>But he also tell me in the face that the night that he had with my mother was a mistake.</p><p>But he didn't want that to ruin me for that since no one gets asked to be born.</p><p>So he told me about this game he was creating.</p><p>He let me test it out before anyone else could.</p><p>It was amazing it was like going into another world.</p><p>This was our only time we spent together until four years later.</p><p>he let me be beta tester. </p><p>He even gave me a unique skill that my avatar will only have.</p><p>I was excited I played for the two whole months of the beta.</p><p>I was so excited. </p><p>I want to share this experience with everyone.</p><p>So I asked him if I could have some to give to my friends.</p><p>He gave me two more.</p><p>I gave them to my best friends Alice and Eugeo.</p><p>We had it all planned out.</p><p>Then the day came.</p><p>My father showed up and he ruined everything.</p><p>And I practically sent my friends to their deaths.</p><p>I Remember the day when it happened it.</p><p>You see sword art online it's not like any other game it brings you're real world strengths and weaknesses in the game.</p><p>And Me I was in the hospital. weak and frail.</p><p>I would not survive this.</p><p>My friends could because I only met them in the hospital because they were just doing regular check ups.</p><p>Well me I was strapped to IV and everything.</p><p>So yeah terrified is not exactly the word I would use about how I feel on this day.</p><p>Everyone was screaming crying begging for their parents.</p><p>And to think my father was the one who did this?</p><p>I had so many questions that day.</p><p>I don't know what to do.</p><p>I couldn't survive in this world I could barely killer pig.</p><p>And I don't even know where my friends are.</p><p>I'm so terrified.</p><p>-</p><p>Alice pov</p><p>When the announcement was made it everyone's froze.</p><p>Some started crying some and started screaming.</p><p>I didn't know what to believe.</p><p>I only tried out this game because my friend wanted me to play with her.</p><p> I met her through the hospital. </p><p>I go there once in a while since my mother is a nurse there.</p><p>I remember when I asked my mom about it why was she there.</p><p>My mom told me she's been there since she was a baby that she never really saw the outside world.</p><p>It made me sad.</p><p>So me and my brother Eugeo decided to pay her a visit.</p><p>We were all Young at the time but we had a blast.</p><p>We spent hours together.</p><p>She told us how much she wanted to go outside and play but she couldn't because she was sick.</p><p>I remember walking in on that day when I saw she found out that in fact her mother was wasn't her real mother.</p><p>She also tell me a couple weeks later she found her father And the hospital allowed her to meet him.</p><p>I was happy for her.</p><p>Then we got the trailer for sword art online.</p><p>She was so excited And she told us that she was lucky enough to get into the beta.</p><p>She told us how amazing it was that everything was lifelike to her.</p><p>She really wanted me and my brother to join the game when it became live so much she asked her father about it and he bought us the headsets and the game.</p><p>She was so excited she started to tell us all about it.</p><p>But I bet that excitement is gone now.</p><p>We are stuck here for good.</p><p>"EUGEO!? KAZUTO!?" I Yelled for my friends.</p><p>"ALICE!?" I heard my brother y'all back.</p><p>I ran to him where he was.</p><p>"Think goodness I found you do you know where Kazuto is?" I was lucky to find him.</p><p>"I don't know where she is But it's hard to find anyone in this crowd" he said honestly.</p><p>"I know everyone so panicked it's so packed too I hope she's doing OK" because I don't think she ever been in large crowds like this before.</p><p>There was a tall guy that had his hair wrapped in a bandanna and it looked like he had a group of friends.</p><p>"Hey Sir we looking for a friend I was wondering if you guys could help us?" I asked</p><p>"Yeah we're looking for somebody to. we ran into this girl that's she ran off. She looks pretty scared so we're trying to look for her" he sound concerned.</p><p>"By the way my name is klein"  </p><p>"My name is Alice and this is my brother Eugeo" I shook his hand.</p><p>"Now let's start looking. Wait a second what does she look like?"</p><p>"She has long black hair black eyes she's very small and very shy she doesn't do well in crowds because she's not experiencing crowds" I started to tell them details how to find her.</p><p>"Leave it to us will find her and before we go start looking we should probably friend each other so we can find each other" we agreed</p><p>-</p><p>But Sadly we never end up finding her and it been a whole month since the game came out and 2000 people have died<br/>And then none of the players could not the first level too.</p><p>And today they're deciding who would be in the team to go clear the level but me and my brother decided not do it because to not risk are lives yet anyways.</p><p>I Wonder how she's doing?</p><p>She safe? </p><p>The Problem is that we never found out if she changed her in game name or not. So we can't figure out if she's in the game or not until we see her which is nerve-racking.</p><p>"Alice you really need to eat" Eugeo I forgot he was sitting next to me.</p><p>And Right now I'm in the town of beginnings.</p><p>"How Can I eat right now? she could still be out there!" I explained.</p><p>"You shouldn't starve yourself. she wouldn't want that" he hands me a loaf of bread.</p><p>"It's not like I need to eat it's just my avatar that will starve it's not like I can taste anything" I was bitter.</p><p>"The Creator of this world could bring your bodies strengths to you in virtual world but he couldn't add taste to food? He's one weird person" Eugeo said.</p><p>"I honestly don't really wanna know what's going on his mind" and I threw the bread that Eugeo give me because I wasn't in the mood for eating anything.</p><p>"Do you know I'm running out of money to buy that stuff so I appreciate if you can just throw it" I could tell my brother was mad but I was also mad that I was stuck here for a whole month and I haven't found her</p><p>"Hey Sis I really need to sleep for a little bit so could you just stay near my avatar K?" He didn't give me time to answer he just passed out.</p><p>I looked up at the Sky.</p><p>What are you doing right now? </p><p>Kazuto?</p><p>-</p><p>We've been stuck in the game for a while now I lost track but I heard the assault team is on level 28 now.</p><p>Me and Eugeo we've been going strong and are grinding are levels.</p><p>We are a pretty high level now but we still don't think we're ready for the assault team.</p><p>We're still looking for Kazuto but it's been hard and it seems like the only thing people are talking about these days are some person that's dressed in black They pparently strong.</p><p>I hope she's doing all right.</p><p>-</p><p>Eugeo pov</p><p>It's Christmas Eve. This was the day I said I was going to tell her that I love her.</p><p>Told myself that I would tell her on Christmas Eve so I'm some year.</p><p>But we're stuck in this freaking game.</p><p>My sister has been working herself nonstop to get better to get stronger because she swears she'll get out of this game.</p><p>But deep down I know she misses her as much as I.</p><p>And to Kazuto This was supposed to be her get away from the real world.</p><p>From all the stress of the hospital.</p><p>She was supposed to be happy here.</p><p>we are supposed to be happy here.</p><p>Kazuto please be OK.</p><p>-</p><p>It's a new year Kazuto!</p><p>I hope you're taking care of yourself.</p><p>I think we almost been stuck in here for two years?</p><p>Where has the time gone?</p><p>Me and Alice have been helping the lower level players level up.</p><p>I still wonder if you're OK? or not</p><p>But not that I don't think you're strong but we worry.</p><p>I worry a lot.</p><p>-</p><p>Apparently there's rumors that somebody died in a safe zone.</p><p>To think somebody went out of their way just to kill somebody in a safe zone? </p><p>Why would somebody want to do that?</p><p>I never knew how screwed up people are in the world until I joined this game.</p><p>-</p><p>Apparently a single hand person took down the floor boss by themselves and they parent-Lee do wielded it to.</p><p>That's pretty cool I guess?</p><p>I feel like that would be something you were interested in Kazuto.</p><p>More time I spend in this game that I regret not telling you how I felt sooner.</p><p>And I wouldn't care if you say no.</p><p>I just wish you were just by my side now.</p><p>-</p><p>Apparently they're duel wielder battles against The knights of the blood oath leader.</p><p>I didn't go to watch but I heard The duel welder lost.</p><p>I don't get why people want to go to event like that?</p><p> don't they realize this is the death game?</p><p>-</p><p>I Decided to join the assault team.</p><p>Alice she end up joining with me.</p><p>We are tired of just sitting around waiting for something to happen</p><p> Alice has except that Kazuto probably died and I can except that.</p><p>When the gates opened it was a it was a blur.</p><p> we lost a lot of men and women in the first few minutes.</p><p>We finally managed to beat the boss but everyone was so tuckered out and we lost 14.</p><p>I just punch the ground.</p><p>I'm sick of this and we still have 25 more floors to go.</p><p>-<br/>Kirito pov</p><p>25 more of this?</p><p>I hate this I don't even have the strength to do a lot anymore I can feel my body ripping it apart.</p><p>I'm Surprised I lived this long.</p><p>I know my friends are all right because I seen them once in my life but they haven't seen me. </p><p>Because I'm ashamed I got them stuck here.</p><p>All of this mess is my father's fault.</p><p>Once I find him he better wish I was never born.</p><p>But Wait a second when I was bad on Heath Cliff there's no way somebody can move that fast.</p><p>I picked up my sword and I walk towards where he was.</p><p>I sure hope my hunch is right.</p><p>-</p><p>Eugeo pov</p><p>"AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU HAVE BEEN IN HERE?!" I heard somebody shout.</p><p>I looked over and I got lost for words it was the Duel wielder. </p><p>"AFTER TWO WHOLE YEARS OF THIS HELL!!! AND HERE YOU ARE PLAYED THIS LIKE IT A GAME!!!???" I recognize her voice.</p><p>It can't be really her right?</p><p>"AND STOP PRETENDING!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW THEM WHAT YOU REALLY ARE KAYABA?"  Kayaba? Wait is that the guy that created-</p><p>"I'm impressed how did you find out exactly?" Cliff said</p><p>"It was during the battle I realized there was no way you do that move" I'm glad she's not yelling anymore.</p><p>But she still look pissed.</p><p>"AND IM IMPORTANT YOU DON'T  KNOW YOUR OMN DAUGHTER!?" daughter?!</p><p>"Daughter? Oh right I forgot I gave you a copy" he forgot he gave his daughter a copy to his death game?</p><p>"You know you're a real sick man Kayaba You know back in the hospital I thought you had a heart but apparently you don't yeah you heard me right this man right here gave his own daughter a copy and prison her for two years just like the rest of you" hospital?</p><p>It really Kazuto!</p><p>"And it's also because of you that I lead my best friends practically to their death!" The girl started sobbing.</p><p>I wanted to comfort her I couldn't move.</p><p>"If I remember correctly you were the one that asked for copies for your friends"  I was pissed.</p><p>He Sighed.</p><p>"Fine if you really want to be the hero take me on" And we all sat and got paralyzed.</p><p>"I will do it" no. Kazuto</p><p>"KAZUTO DON'T PLEASE IT NOT WORTH IT!!" I yelled at her</p><p>She looked over to my direction.</p><p>"I'm sorry" then she started the match.</p><p>No matter what I couldn't look away.</p><p>The Love of my life it's risking her life to save mine I have to do something and I don't care that I had like no life left.</p><p>And Like magic I somehow got out of the paralyzed and I jumped right in front of her and I Kiss her on the lips.</p><p>"When I said to make your life exciting this is not what I meant"I said </p><p>"Eugeo?" She whispered</p><p>-</p><p>Kirito pov </p><p>And he was gone.</p><p>"Wow I didn't know how he got out a paralyzed. I have to look into it later" Clift acted like no one just died.</p><p>I start up but my hands were shaking don't think I could continue he's gone.</p><p>I heard sword impact in my chest. </p><p>It's all over.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>I remembered what he said to me I can't get up here with his life to save mind.</p><p>Somehow I gathered the strength and stabbed him with my sword.</p><p>Least we will both die right?</p><p>my screen said game over. Close my eyes</p><p>Expecting something amazing to happen but I heard somebody call my name.</p><p>"Kazuto!" There's no way?</p><p>"Eugeo?" I open my eyes I looked around and spotted him.</p><p>I run and hug him.</p><p>I cry.</p><p>I didn't care how we were here but I'm just glad we are together.</p><p>"So this is the end of sword art online?" I turn towards the voice.</p><p>It's him.</p><p>"Kazuto congratulations on completing the game" and he walked off.</p><p>Looked over at Eugeo.</p><p>"This might be the last time I see you so I just wanna say I'm sorry I put you through but I don't think I'm gonna get another chance to say this so I love you" and I kissed him.</p><p>"Love you too" and he kiss me again.</p><p>And the world white.</p><p>And the next thing I knew I woke up in a get a hospital bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>